1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an automotive lamp and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an automotive lamp which reduces dazzle to the drivers of other vehicles by adjusting a light pattern of irradiated light and a method of adjusting the automotive lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle includes automotive lamps having a lighting function and a signaling function. The lighting function enables the driver of the vehicle to detect objects around the vehicle while driving during low light conditions. The signaling function is used to inform other vehicles and road users of the vehicle's driving state. For example, a vehicle may be equipped with automotive lamps that directly emit light, such as a headlamp that illuminates the road ahead to secure the driver's view, a brake lamp that is turned on when the brakes are applied, and a turn signal lamp that is used to indication the driver's intention to turn the vehicle right or left.
Additionally, a reflector is disposed on the front and rear of the vehicle to reflect light such that the vehicle may be easily recognized. In particular, the headlamp secures the driver's view by irradiating light in the same direction as the driving direction of the vehicle when the vehicle is driven during low light conditions (e.g., at night or in, e.g., a tunnel with low ambient brightness). When a vehicle is driven with headlamps on at night, the headlamps may dazzle the drivers of preceding or oncoming vehicles located ahead in the driving direction of the vehicle and obstructs the drivers' view. In other words, the probability that a car accident will occur may increase.
To prevent this problem, adaptive driving beam (ADV) technology is applied to vehicles. A vehicle may include a plurality of light emitting units. When an ADB mode is applied, each of the light emitting units are configured to be turned on or off to prevent light from being irradiated to preceding or oncoming vehicles. However, when automotive lamps of a vehicle are controlled with a single aim of not dazzling the drivers of oncoming vehicles, sufficient visibility may not be secured for the driver of the vehicle. In other words, there is a need to provide sufficient visibility for the driver of a vehicle and prevent dazzling the drivers of other vehicles.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.